L'espoir prend vie
by Ayame-yui
Summary: je suis vraiment nul en resumé alors je vous laisse voir par vous même. Ce n'est pas une death fic.


Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, il appartiennent tous a Clamp.

* * *

><p>La vie s'écoule sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Un jour elle est là et l'autre jour elle disparait. La vie n'est qu'un flux, qu'une chose en définitif. Comme toutes choses elle commence et se termine. La vie peut être cruel, elle nous donne et nous reprend sans que nous puissions agir, elle rend heureux puis dans la minute suivante le désespoir nous envahie. La vie est une chose instable, imprévisible. Ce flux continu sans ce soucier de se qu'elle perd ou crée. En définitive nous sommes rien pour elle, juste des choses qui respire, bouge et dégrade le monde. C'est surement pour cela que la vie nous reprend ce qu'elle nous a donné. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour les peuples seront sage et la vie se donnera complètement a eux sans ce rétracter ? J'espère pouvoir un jour connaitre un tel monde. Un monde où la vie serait synonyme de vie et juste de vie. Synonyme de bonheur eternel. L'éternité ! Une chose inconcevable ici. Une chose que la vie nous interdit. L'eternel ne se soucie gère de ce qu'il fait car il vivra toujours. Il ne jouie pas de ce qu'elle nous a donné. C'est peut être aussi pour cela qu'elle nous reprend ce qu'elle nous a donné, pour profiter des moments offert sans aucun retour. Peut être que la vie serai plus aimante à notre égard si nous prenions soin de ce qu'elle nous donne. Peut être qu'à force de sacrifice pour elle nous deviendrons meilleur et qu'elle nous récompensera de cela avec un cadeau qui serai l'éternité ? Je ne veux pas être eternel cela serai ennuyeux et monotone. Si je le suis les moments que la vie me donne serai gâcher car ils seront banal vu que je n'aurais jamais de fin alors je ne veux pas être eternel pour la simple raison que je veux profiter de ce que la vie me donne. Je veux qu'elle soit fier de ce que je fais de ce qu'elle me donne, je en veux pas la décevoir en bafouant ce qu'elle me donne et peut être qui sait un jour je pourrais touche du doigt le firmament ?<p>

Encore une de ces philosophie utopique. Je m'amuse a m'en crée comme on crée un tableau. Je m'imagine un monde parfait où la misère, le crime serai oublier dans les profondeurs d'une âme juste et bonne. Je rêve d'un mode où l'égalité serait un mode vie et non plus juste un mot comme parmi d'autre. J'aspire a un savoir qui veux le bien des peuples, universel, et sans danger, un savoir unique où tout les peuples le partagerais. Je rêve d'un monde de culture multiple. Jamais un monde ne sera parfait car les être qui le compose ne le sont pas et ne le serons jamais. En définitive la perfection et l'éternité sont tout deux des utopies comme le monde don je rêve en secret.

Je l'aie appris il y a peu la vie me quitte peu à peu. Un jour elle finira par me quitter je dois te le dire mais je n'y arrive pas je ne veux pas voir tes larmes. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi, tu as des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais il faut bien que je te le dise et autre chose aussi mais ca je ne te le dirais pas ou pas tout de suite peut être plus tard ou peut être jamais. Je t'aie appelé et donner rendez-vous dans un café quelquonque. Non mais Kuro-chan tu es en retard. A te voila enfin. Tu me reperds vite, il faut dire que les blond a Tokyo ne court pas les rue. Alala tu es toujours aussi renfourniez mon Kuro-puu. Ah tiens tu te mets à parler :

-« qu'est ce qu'il ya ? »

-« bonjours a toi aussi Kuro-pii ! » Répondis-je avec mon eternel sourire.

-« ouais bonjours, bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

- « ah oui, c'est vrai ! En faite je sors de l'hôpital là-bas ! » Fye lui pointe l'hôpital du doigt

- « ouais et alors c'est juste pour sa ! » Kurogané dis énervé *franchement il est vraiment idiot ou il le fait exprès *

-« eh alors tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ma dit ? » * J'ai toujours mon sourire mais j'ai envie de pleurer*

-« bon bin vas-y accouche je n'ai pas toute ma journée « ! * J'aime pas ca il prend un aire sérieux, qu'est ce que tu as stupide blond *

-« Kurogané, je vais mourir. » * J'ai vraiment envie de pleuré, il me fait ses yeux de secoupe.*

-« nan mais là arrête c'est pas drôle. » *Putain c'est quoi cette blague et il est toujours sérieux et grave et il m'appelé par mon nom entier*

-« Je ne rigole pas Kurogané, j'ai une leucémie, il me reste moins de deux ans. » * T'es vraiment trop drôle kuro-chan on dira que tu as vus un fantôme *

-« nan mais sa ce soigne une leucémie. »*Putain Fye pas toi, je en veux pas te perdre

-« oh tu es érudit kuro-pii ! » * Je souris mais lui il s'énerve je crois qu'il va hurler !*

-« PUTAIN MAIS TE MARRE PAS AVEC CA ! » * Il reprend son sérieux *

-« Je vais mourir fait toi à l'idée Kurogané. »

Fye partit sous le regard méduser de Kurogané qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. On peut dire qu'il n'a pas réalisé, quand il réalisa Fye n'est plus là il sort pour essayer de le rattrapé mais il ne le trouve pas.

….

Deux semaine plus tard, Kurogané et Fye ne c'était pas revu. Pendant ces deux semaines Kurogané a fait pas mal de recherche il a appris que pour sauvé Fye il fallait un donneur compatible de moelle osseuse. Fort heureux de cette découverte Kurogané a pris rendez-vous chez le médecin de Fye un certain Ashura-ô. A la fin du rendez vous Kurogané par immédiatement au laboratoire pour une analyse de sang. Il veut sauver Fye par tous les moyens.

…

Deux semaine après avoir passé les examens, Ashura l'appela en lui disant qu'il a reçu les analyses, il dit aussi que l'état de Fye c'est empiré plus vite que prévu. Arriver au bureau demande de but en blanc :

-« bon alors j'suis compatible ou pas ? »

-« Eh bien écouter … »

-« abrège j'aimerai savoir si je peux sauver cette idiot de blond ! » Kurogané de plus en plus énervé

-« bien oui vous êtes compatible, j'aimerai je vous aller voir Sakura pour vous préparé à une transplantation »

-« quoi déjà, je vous signale que je bosse moi ! » Rugit Kurogané

-« on a plus le temps cela fait déjà deux semaine que Fye-san est hospitalisé »

-« putain vous auriez du le dire tout de suite ! Ah ouais et ne lui dites pas que c'est moi le donneur je lui dirais moi-même si il survit »

Ashura ne broncha pas à cette déclaration. Il espère que Fye tienne le cout encore un peu et accepte cette transplantation. Ils ont tous fait pour limiter les risques de rejet.

…..

Kurogané était venu voir Fye qu'une ou deux fois. Il était triste mais en même temps il s'en douter. Pourquoi Kurogané viendrait-il le voir de toute façon ? Fye avait appris qu'il y avait un donneur compatible. Il modéra sa joie il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait un risque de rejet aussi son corps était vraiment faible alors il espéré peu. Le lendemain Kurogané était descendu au bloc pour qu'on lui face le prélèvement de sa moelle osseuse qui pourrait sauver Fye. Malgré l'anesthésie Kurogané senti très bien l'opération et sa lui fessait un mal de chien ! *Le blond à intérêt à bien me rembourser pour ce coup là * pensa Kurogané. Mais il espéré par dessus tout que le corps de Fye accepte cette greffe, au sinon….Non ca il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Ashura avait demandé a Kurogané un peu plus tôt si il voulait aller dans la même chambre que Fye et il avait refusé il lui dira plus tard que c'est lui le donneur mais que si Fye allait mieux. Kurogané en avait profité pour demandé des nouvelles de Fye au docteur Ashura et il avait répondu que Fye était dans un état stable pour le moment. Quelque heure après le prélèvement la greffe avait été transmit à Fye. Kurogané était dans une chambre assez éloigné de celle de Fye pour éviter qu'ils se rencontrent. Quelque jour plus tard Kurogané sorti de l'hôpital et il était bien content de quitter cette endroit qu'il n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout. Ce jour c'était aussi le résultat des examens de Fye pour voir si la greffe avait réussi ou non. Pour cette occasion Kurogané décida aller voir Fye avec une boite de chocolat sous le bras et il se demander comment ce crétin de blond pouvais aimer ce genre de trucs pour lui c'était les choses les plus immonde au monde. Kurogané entra dans la chambre et il vit Fye assis sur son lit en regardant par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vague. A cette vison Kurogané pensa au pire et il cru qu'il allait pleurer. Fye remarqua vite la présence de Kurogané.

« Bonjour Kuro-chan, tu es venu me voir aujourd'hui. » répondit Fye avec un sourire mais avec également une pointe de reproche que Kurogané perçu.

« ouais je ne pouvais pas venir avant je travaillais » répondit Kurogané en fourrant la boite de chocolat dans les bras de Fye.

« Ha je comprends, c'est quoi ? » demanda Fye en regardant la boite.

« ouais, c'est des chocolats » répondit Kurogané.

« Oooh kuro-pii me fais un cadeau je ne sais pas si je vais les mangé » dit Fye avec un grand sourire en regardant Kurogané.

« si tu les mangent pas ils vont devenir périmé »

« uhmm tu as s'en doute raison je vais les manger alors, merci kuro-sama »

Fye ouvrit la boite de chocolat et en mangea un. Kurogané regardé Fye et attendait les résultats de l'examen de celui-ci.

« merci kuro-kuro ils sont vraiment bon, tu les a bien choisie ! » Fye était vraiment heureux que Kurogané lui est fait un cadeau alors il en savouré chacun.

« ouais tu as l'aire d'aller mieux » répondit Kurogané impatient de savoir si Fye allait vivre.

« uhm » Fye était toujours plonger dans la contemplation du cadeau de Kurogané.

Fye tendit le bras pour désigné une enveloppe qui était poser sur la table. Kurogané suivi le geste de Fye et pris l'enveloppe. Il remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas était ouverte. Il regarda Fye mais celui-ci regarder toujours les chocolats. Kurogané décida alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe il voulait vraiment savoir. Il avait vraiment peur pour le coup il se l'avouer. Il ne s'avait pas trop si il devait se dépêché ou au contraire il y allait l'ouvrir doucement. Il se décida et l'ouvrit a geste mesuré, il jeta un coup d'œil a Fye et il vit que celui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il sorti le papier et le lit pour lui. Il laissa tomber la feuille au sol et regarda Fye. Il ne savait pas comment il devait lui annoncer. Il n'allait pas quand même défaillir, lui le grand Kurogané. Il s'avança vers Fye qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Même si il ne montré rien Fye avait vraiment peur du résultat, quand l'enveloppe est arrivé il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête le visage de Kurogané n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du sien. Kurogané lui fit une pichenette sur son front. Fye était complètement perdu il ne savait plus quoi penser. Kurogané fini par s'assoir sur le lit de Fye.

« tu m'en feras vivre de toute les couleurs n'est ce pas ? » dit Kurogané

« uhm ? » dis Fye en regardant Kurogané avec une très grande surprise et des yeux en forme de secoupe.

Kurogané lui planta la lettre sur son visage et se releva. Fye pris la feuille et lu les résultats de l'examen qui lui annoncée que la transplantation avait réussit et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de maladie. Fye laissa tomber la feuille et baissa la tête. Kurogané toujours à la fenêtre le regarder avec attention et il épier toutes les réactions de Fye face a cette nouvelle vraiment réjouissante. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer a Fye mais il était vraiment mais alors vraiment heureux de voir que Fye était gerris. IL était fier aussi car c'est lui qui a donner de quoi le soigné donc quel que part il était fier car il avait pu sauver la vie de Fye. Il voyait que Fye était sous le choc de cette nouvelle il se demander comment il allait réagir quand il lui annoncera que c'est lui qui lui a donné de quoi le faire vivre. Il n'oser pas imaginer. Pour l'instant il n'allait rien dire du tout vu l'état de Fye il avait peur que ce crétin lui face un arrêt cardiaque sous le choc de ces deux nouvelles. Il décida de faire redescendre son crétin blond sur terre. Il se rassit sur le lit ce qui a pour effet de faire réagir Fye qui le regarder d'un air un eu absent.

-« ben tu vois t'es vivant » dis Kurogané en regardant Fye dans les yeux.

-« uhm » dis Fye toujours l'air un peu absent.

-« ALLEZ REAGIS PUTAIN » Cria Kurogané en secouant Fye par les épaules.

Fye regarda Kurogané avec surprise et il dit d'une petite voix un peu tremblante « on ne cri pas dans un hôpital kuro-chan »

-« ouais »dis Kurogané

Et sans plus de cérémonie Kurogané pris Fye dans ses bras. Celui-ci trop surpris ne bougea pas. Kurogané, même si il ne l'avouer pas, était content de retrouver les surnoms débile que lui donner Fye. Pour dire vrai ca lui avait manqué. Oui, ca lui avait manqué, Fye lui avait manqué. Il avait cru mourir lui aussi quand il était allé a l'hôpital et qu'on lui avait dis que Fye était mal en point. Il pouvait se l'avouer non en faite il se l'avouer il était amoureux de ce crétin. Il sentit la tête de Fye sur son torse, un peu surprit il regarda et il vit qu'il s'était en dormis dans ses bras. Surement trop d'émotion se dit Kurogané. Il regarda Fye dormir, pour lui il avait l'air d'un ange. Kurogané recoucha confortablement Fye dans son lit et il s'assit a coter de lui. Il l'observa, il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont vraiment doux pensa Kurogané. Apres quelque minute Kurogané s'arracha à sa contemplation et alla prendre un café à la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Il prit le temps de décompressé un peu, la pression retombé enfin. Il remonta une demi-heure plus tard dans la chambre de Fye et vit qu'il dormait toujours. Il décida de rester et mis la télé, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Fye, pour passer le temps. Kurogané ne regardé pas vraiment l'émission qui passer a la télé il attendait juste le réveille de Fye pour lui parler. Au bout d'une heure Fye se réveilla, il s'assit dans son lit et se frotta les yeux comme un petit enfant. Kurogané qui avait capté le mouvement avait tourné son regard sur le lit de Fye et vit qu'il se réveiller et qu'il se frotter les yeux comme un gosse. Il le regarda tendrement. Se sentant observé Fye se tourna vers Kurogané et il fut un peu surpris de voir Kurogané encore ici et surtout de la tête qu'il faisait.

-« t'as bien dormis ? » dis Kurogané doucement et presque tendrement

Fye, un peu désarçonné par la question mais surtout par le ton qu'utiliser Kurogané dis un peu en bafouillant. « Euh….Bi…bien merci »

-« tu va bien ? » demanda Kurogané a Fye.

-« je vais bien pourquoi ? » dis Fye un peu surpris par la question. *Décidément Kurogané me surprendra toujours*

-« juste comme ca t'était un peu ailleurs tout à l'heure » dis Kurogané en reportant son attention sur la télé.

-« ha, désoler » répondis Fye.

-« uhm » dis Kurogané en regardant toujours la télé.

Fye réfléchissait beaucoup vraiment beaucoup, il se demander si il devait….En fait il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout. Il regarder toujours Kurogané qui regarder toujours la télé. Il se leva doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il respira un grand coup et s'assit sur les genoux de Kurogané son dos contre son torse. Il baissa la tête et attendit. Kurogané avait vu que Fye se lever et qu'il venait vers lui et il se vit s'assoir sur ses genou. Il était surpris mais en même temps il était vraiment heureux. Il sentait que Fye était tendu. Dans d'autre circonstance il se serait amuser un peu mais la il ne voulait pas lui donner du stresse inutilement. Il passa ses bras sur la taille fine de Fye et colla son dos sur son torse. Fye ne dis rien et se laissa faire, il se détendit dans les bras de Kurogané. Kurogané senti que Fye se détendit et il se permit un sourire que Fye ne vis pas. Ils restèrent quelque temps comme ca jusqu'à ce que Kurogané remarque que Fye trembler un peu. Il se leva avec Fye dans ses bras, hors de question qu'il le lâche. Fye était surpris et se demanda ce qu'il se passer. Il eu la réponse quand Kurogané s'assit avec lui dans le lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

-« tu aurais pu dire que tu avais froid » Dis Kurogané doucement.

-« désoler je ne voulais pas te déranger » dis Fye en baissant la tête.

-« ca m'aurais pas déranger en plus tu sors d'une leucémie fait un peu attention » dis Kurogané un peu fâché ce que Fye remarqua et se tendit aussitôt après les paroles de Kurogané ce que ce dernier remarqua tout de suite.

-« oui désoler je ferais plus attention » dis Fye d'une petite voix comme celle d'un enfant pris en faute. Kurogané s'en voulu un peu d'avoir brusqué Fye. IL serra un peu plus Fye dans ses bras, pas trop non plus il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Fye était très fin et il sortait d'une grave maladie alors il faisait vraiment beaucoup attention. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Fye.

-« c'est rien, je prendrai soins de toi alors puisque tu ne sais pas t'occuper de toi tout seul » dis Kurogané doucement. Fye ne dis rien pour cause il était rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il était vraiment content que Kurogané lui dise ce genre de chose, il ne pensait jamais les entendre un jour. Kurogané savait très bien que Fye était gêné de ses propos il s'en amuser un peu, pas trop quand même, Fye est encore fragile pensa Kurogané. Kurogané calma un peu le jeu et resta silencieux. Cela permis a Fye de reprendre son calme, il respira lentement pour se forcer a plus se calmer. Même une fois Fye calmé Kurogané ne fit rien pour le mettre mal a l'aise encore une fois, alors il ne dit rien et ne bougeas pas non plus. Fye ne bougeas pas non plus et resta également silencieux. Ils profitèrent tout les deux de ce moment de ce moment de calme. Etre juste la comme ca au calme, dans une chambre d'hôpital certes mais il se sentait tout les deux bien comme ca sans rien dire, sans bouger. Fye commencer à fatiguer mais il ne voulait pas le dire, il voulait juste rester comme ca avec Kurogané plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lutter contre le sommeil éternellement mais il voulait lutter encore, juste gagner quelque minute. Mais tout cela était sans compter la perspicacité de ce cher Kurogané qui senti très vite que Fye était sur le point de s'endormir. Il se demanda pourquoi ce crétin ne s'endormait pas tout simplement, il avait vraiment besoin de repos et il le savait. *un vrai crétin celui-là* pensa Kurogané. Et puis il réfléchit un peu : « * Fye était un peu triste de ne pas m'avoir vu avant, ok, et puis la il est dans mes bras, d'accord, et puis il n'aime pas les hôpitaux il c'est déjà retrouver seul dans ce genre d'endroit. Ouais il a surement peur que je le laisse là.* »

-« tu peux dormir, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras » Dis Kurogané doucement et quasiment tendrement.

Fye était vraiment surpris par la perspicacité de Kurogané. Il se demanda si il ne lisait dans les pensés. En toute réponse Fye s'installa plus confortablement sur son '' oreiller''. Il s'endormit très vite en quelque minute il dormait profondément. Kurogané le regarder *décidément* pensa t-il. Un quart d'heure après une infermière viens dans la chambre de Fye pour un contrôle et elle trouva son patient dans les bras d'un homme assez muscler, brun et aux yeux rouge.

-« faites pas de bruit il vient de s'endormir » dis Kurogané avec neutralité a l'infirmière.

-« bien, mais vous allez devoir partir dans une heure » dis l'infirmière en chuchotant.

-« hors de question, je reste avec lui » dis Kurogané sèchement mais avec une voix mesuré pour ne pas réveiller Fye.

-« je suis désolé.. .. » dis l'infirmière en chuchotant toujours.

-« je payerai le supplément et si vous voulez discuter aller chercher le docteur Ashura » répondit sèchement Kurogané. L'infirmière ne discuta pas plus longtemps le docteur Ashura n'était pas qu'un simple docteur il est également le directeur de cette établissement et elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire a lui.

-« bien je ferai le nécessaire » dis l'infirmière en chuchotant.

-« ouais, faites » répondit Kurogané. L'infirmière partit sans faire de bruit. Kurogané baissa immédiatement le regarde sur Fye et vit qu'il dormait toujours à point fermer. Ne pouvant résister il lui un bisou sur le front* sa peau aussi est douce* pensa Kurogané. Il s'installa un peu plus à son aise et mis un film sur Jackie Chan, cela l'intéressa un peu. Un peu plus tard l'infermière revient pour leur apporter deux plateaux repas. Elle demanda si elle devait installer un autre lit mais Kurogané répondit que ce ne sera pas nécessaire vu que Fye le prenait comme son oreiller. Il se demanda si il devait réveiller Fye pour qu'il puisse souper. Il se dit que oui, il devait reprendre des forces. Facile a dire mais comment il allait le réveiller, il n'avait jamais fait ca. Bon il fallait réfléchir : « * pas de geste de brusque, se montré gentil, bon ok ca devrait le faire* »

-« Fye » appela doucement Kurogané. Pour toute réponse Fye ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-« Fye » appela toujours doucement Kurogané en lui caressant les cheveux. Fye bougea un peu et émis un petit « uhm » mais il garda toujours les yeux fermé.

-« Fye, il faut te réveiller, tu dois manger un peu » dis Kurogané en lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

-« uhm uhm d'accord » répondis Fye d'une voix ensommeiller en se frottant les yeux comme un petit enfant.

Kurogané attendis que Fye se réveille complètement. Kurogané le regarder et Fye lui fit l'effet d'un gosse en se frottant les yeux comme ca et en tenant son t-shirt (celui de Kurogané) comme si il tenait un doudou. Fye fini de se réveiller après 5 minutes. Il regarda Kurogané

-« uhm ? » dis Fye

-« l'infermière a ramené les plateaux repas » répondis Kurogané

-« les ? » demanda Fye

-« ouais je me suis arrangé avec l'infermière pour rester ici cette nuit » répondit Fye

-« oh, je sors demain tu sais » dis Fye avec un petit sourire, il était vraiment content que Kurogané reste avec lui cette nuit.

-« ouais je sais, comme ca tu vas directement chez moi » dis Kurogané

Fye fut surpris par les propos de Kurogané « mais j'ai un appartement tu sais, je suis assez grand pour vivre tout seul » dis Fye

-« peut être mais tu sais pas t'occuper de toi, alors tu discutes pas et tu viens chez moi » dis Kurogané en regardant Fye.

-« bien…Je….Euh….d'a…d'accord » Dis Fye un peu gêné mais en même temps content de pouvoir passez du temps avec Kurogané. Il était touché par l'attention que Kurogané lui porter. Il était comme sur un petit nuage.

-« bon bien a table » Kurogané se détacha de Fye (a regret) et alla chercher les plateaux repas et il prit la table et la mit en travers du lit et il s'assit en face de Fye. Fye se réinstalla contre la tête d'oreiller et regarda Kurogané faire et il sourit un peu. Il se sentait vraiment chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Kurogané pour s'occupé de lui. Il ne lui vient même pas a l'esprit de faire une réflexion a Kurogané du style « Kuro-papa s'occupe bien de Fye-maman ».

Kurogané une fois installer commença à manger ses pates jambon que lui proposer l'hôpital. En voyant Kurogané commencer à manger Fye en fit de même et mangea lui aussi ses pates. Tout en mangeant Kurogané regarder ou plutôt surveiller Fye du couin de l'œil. Il vit Fye manger ses pates mais pas vraiment avec bon cœur, pour cause il préférait par-dessus tout les choses sucrées. Fye mangea un peu ses pates jambon mais il arrêta bien vite et mangea la salade de fruit qu'il y avait en désert. Kurogané fini son assiette et vit que l'assiette de pates de Fye n'avait quasiment pas été touché en revanche il vit que la salade de fruit, elle, avait était manger sans aucun fruit au fond. Alors il décida de donner sa salade de fruit à Fye. Il prit sa salade de fruit et le mit sur le plateau de Fye.

-« tiens » dis Kurogané en posant la salade de fruit sur le plateau de Fye.

-« mer…merci » dis Fye toujours un peu gêner par tout les attention que Kurogané faisait preuve a son égard. Il prit la salade de fruit que Kurogané lui avait donné et la mangea sans se faire trop prier. Elle fut vite engloutie. Kurogané fut content de voir que Fye avait assez bien mangé, certes quasiment que du sucrer mais c'était déjà ca. Il verra plus tard, cher lui, c'est-à-dire dès demain a bien faire manger Fye, c'est-à-dire du sucré comme du salé. Quelques minutes après le repas une infirmière vient pour débarrasser les deux plateaux mais également pour donner les médicaments à Fye qu'ils prient aussi tôt. L'infirmière parti et les plateaux débarrasser, Kurogané repris sa place d'origine, c'est à dire derrière Fye permettant a ce dernier de ce servir de lui comme oreiller. Fye se senti tout de suite mieux au contact de Kurogané, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. C'était reposant d'être dans les bras de Kurogané. Il regardait dans la chambre mais il ne vit aucun autre lit. Ou Kurogané allait-il dormir ? La question lui bruler les lèvres mais il n'oser pas la poser et puis si Kurogané dormait dans son lit il aurait un très bon oreiller. Il espéré juste que Kurogané soit la quand il se réveillera. Bref il était déjà 21h30 et Fye était fatiguer, il prit les couvertures et les remonta un peu sur lui. Kurogané vit le geste et ne se posa pas trop de questions, il savait que Fye était fatiguer et qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui alors il ne dit rien car il savait que Fye allait dormir.

-« bonne nuit » dit Kurogané a Fye

-« merci Kuro-chan, bonne nuit a toi aussi » Dit Fye. Kurogané remarqua tout de suit le surnom que Fye lui avait donné.

-« ouais merci mais c'est Kurogané »

-« uhm uhm » Fye se sentait fatiguer et il n'avait ni l'envi ni la force de répliquer.

Kurogané remarqua que Fye ne répliquer pas, il se dit que Fye était vraiment fatiguer et qu'il avait besoin de repos et ca Kurogané y veillerais. Fye ne résista pas plus longtemps au sommeil de tout façon il ne chercha pas a y résister. Il s'endormit en tenant le t-shirt de Kurogané comme pour lui dire de ne pas l'abandonner. Kurogané s'autorisa un sourire a cette vision mais il fit aussi la promesse de ne jamais abandonner Fye, jamais.

Le lendemain Fye et Kurogané quitteraient l'hôpital. Ils ce retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la petite maison de Kurogané. Fye était un peu gêné de ce retrouvé dans cette maison. Il était content mais un peu gêné quand même. Il était restait sur le pallier et attendais, pour une fois de sa vie il ne savait pas comment il devait ce comporter. Kurogané l'avait remarqué et l'appela

-« Fye, tu viens je vais te faire visiter. » dis Kurogané en scrutant Fye qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-« Ha ! Euh oui je te suis » répondit Fye

Kurogané lui montra donc la salle, le petit salon, la cuisine, le jardin (bien entretenu nota Fye). A l'étage il y avait une chambre (celle de Kurogané) une assez grande salle de bain et une autre chambre. Arriver à celle-ci Kurogané parla

-« Tu vas dormir là, ma chambre est juste en face » dis Kurogané en regardant Fye. Fye acquiesça et Kurogané le laissa s'installer pendant que lui allait préparer le repas. Fye rangea donc ses quelques affaires dans la chambre. Sa chambre était simple avec des couleurs zen. Il remarqua le lit : un lit a deux place il pensa qu'il allait peut être se noyer dedans. Il s'assit sur le lit et se mit à penser. Il était un peu triste de ne pas pourvoir dormir avec Kurogané, il senti que cette nuit il allait avoir froid dans ce grand lit. Aprés quelque minute de réflexion il descendit rejoindre Kurogané dans la cuisine, il décida de s'assoir sur une chaise et de ne rien faire pour ne pas déranger son hôte. Kurogané avait l'aire de cuisiner une soupe miso avec autre choses mais Fye n'arrivait pas à voir. Kurogané avait entendu venir Fye, il savait qu'il c'était assis sur une chaise mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il était tout calme : il ne disait pas de choses idiotes ni ne faisait de cabrioles. L'ambiance était calme sans vraiment être pesante. En faite chacun était plongé dans sa réflexion. Kurogané pensait que Fye était étrangement calme et Fye pensait ce qu'il lui arriver. C'est Kurogané qui brisa le silence.

-« sa va être prés » dis Kurogané en lançant un regard par dessus son épaule.

-« tu veux que je met la table ? » Fye voulais aider un peu.

-« ouais si tu veux, les assiettes sont dans le placard du haut avec les verres et les couvert dans le tiroir » Dis Kurogané en surveillent le repas.

Fye se leva et suivit les instructions de Kurogané. Il prit deux assiettes ainsi que deux verres, il les posa sur la table. Ensuit il prit les couverts et les disposa sur la table. Ensuite il s'assit et attendit patiemment en regardant Kurogané prépare le repas. Kurogané fini de préparé le repas et servi son ami ainsi que lui-même. Le repas ce passa en silence et dans un plus grand calme. Kurogané surveiller tout ce que Fye mangeaient. Il n'avait pas mangé beaucoup mais plus qu'a l'hôpital. Kurogané proposa de regarder la télé mais Fye déclina l'offre et dit qu'il préféré allait se coucher. Kurogané ni vit aucun inconvénient. Kurogané resta dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Tandis que Fye partis se coucher.

Cela faisait une heure que Fye était partis se coucher. Kurogané décida alors de vérifier s'il allait bien. Il monta sans faire de bruit, ouvrit la porte, il arrivait à voir car Fye n'avait pas fermé les rideaux. Il vit que Fye était recroqueviller sur lui-même et qu'il c'était enrouler dans la couette. Il n'occupait qu'une petite partie du lit. Kurogané s'approcha et vis que Fye dormais. Il posa sa main sur le front de Fye pour voir si celui-ci n'avait pas de fièvre. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il regarda le visage de Fye a première vue il avait l'air paisible mais Kurogané vis tout de suite les tensions sur le visage de Fye, il voyait qu'il avait les sourcils légèrement froncer, ainsi que les lèvres légèrement pincées. Kurogané se posa encore mille et une questions. Que devait-il faire ? Rester ? Partir ? Le réveiller ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

-« merde » jura Kurogané. Il prit une décision, il sorti de la chambre pour prend une petite douche rapide. Ensuite il redescendit pour aller éteindre la télé. Il remonta et alla se coucher dans le lit de Fye. Cette fois Kurogané remarqua qu'il tremblait.

-« non mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce crétin » se demanda Kurogané. Il réfléchit encore quelque minutes et il fini par prendre Fye dans ses bras. Cette action eue pour effet de réveiller ce dernier

-« uhm Kuro-chan ? » dis Fye encore endormis. Il avait senti quelqu'un le prendre, il fut surpris et lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir qu'il était dans les bras de Kurogané.

-« quoi ? Dors maintenant » dis Kurogané sans même regarder Fye.

-« mais.. » répondit Fye d'une petite voix.

-« je t'ais dis de dormir alors dors » répond Kurogané sans vraiment le dire méchamment. Fye ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. IL était content d'avoir Kurogané avec lui. Il n'allait pas dormir tout seul dans ce grand lit froid. Il se rendormit très rapidement grâce à la présence rassurante de Kurogané prés de lui. Quand a Kurogané, lui, avait observé Fye, il l'avait vu refermer les yeux et avoir un petit sourire. Il fini par lui aussi s'endormir en se disant que dormir avec quelqu'un n'était pas désagréable. Le lendemain Kurogané se réveilla mais il ne trouva personne à coté de lui, il paniqua. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il regarda dans le salon : personne, il était de plus en plus inquiet. Il passa dans la cuisine et trouva Fye entrain de préparé le petit déjeuner. Kurogané était passablement énerver mais surtout vraiment inquiet.

-« Non mais sa va pas ? » cria à moitié Kurogané

Fye ne l'ayant pas entendu se retourna et lâcha le bol qui ce fracassa a terre dans sa surprise.

-« K...Kuro-chan ? » répondit d'une petite voix Fye. A ce moment Kurogané se senti un peu coupable d'avoir effrayait Fye.

-« T'aurai pu me réveiller » dis Kurogané

-« mais… mais tu dormais bien et je voulais te préparé un petit déjeuner » répondit Fye en se baissant pour ramasser les fragments du bol briser un peu plus tôt. Kurogané mis un peu de temps à réagir. Lorsqu'il « reviens à lui » Fye était entrain de ramasser les bouts du bol cassé.

-« laisse je vais le faire, tu va réussir à te faire mal » dis Kurogané en se baissant. Mais c'était trop tard Fye c'était déjà coupé ce que Kurogané remarqua tout de suite.

-« je l'avais dit » dis Kurogané en emmenant Fye dans la salle de bain pour le soigner.

-« mais ce n'est rien qu'une petite coupure » répondit Fye. Kurogané ne lui répondit rien et le fit assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Fye ne chercha pas plus à protester il avait vu que Kurogané était en colère mais aussi inquiet. Fye en fut un peu surpris mais ne dit rien, il baissa la tête et se laissa soigner par Kurogané. Kurogané était, quand a lui, passablement en colère mais aussi et surtout très inquiet, il ne voulait pas que Fye attrape une infection ou un truc de ce genre. Malgré sa colère et son inquiétude il fit preuve d'une grande douceur pour soigner la petite coupure de Fye. Il désinfecta la plais doucement avec de l'eau oxygéné, pas d'alcool sa risquerai de lui faire mal. Puis il mit un pansement sur la plais. Fye avait laissé faire Kurogané sans broncher, sans lever la tête. Il se sentait coupable, il savait qu'il devait faire attention mais il voulait faire un peu plaisir a Kurogané, il n'avait fais que tout raté comme d'habitude. Lorsque Fye entendit que Kurogané rangeait le matériel dans l'armoire a pharmacie Fye dis sans lever la tête

-« merci, désoler »

Kurogané se retourna pour regarder Fye, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et qu'il était toujours assis sur le rebord de la baignoire avec la tête baissé. Kurogané n'hésita pas une seconde et pris Fye dans ses bras. Fye trop surprit ne bougea pas sur le moment. Puis quelque instant plus tard alors qu'il venait de redescendre sur terre, il s'accrocha au t-shirt de Kurogané et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier. Quand a Kurogané il sera un peu plus Fye dans ses bras. Après quelque minute à rester ainsi Kurogané se recula un peu mais tenant toujours les épaules de Fye et regarda celui-ci dans les yeux quasiment tendrement.

-« Fais un peu attention, d'accord ? » Dis Kurogané gentiment

Fye rougit un peu, il avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de Kurogané ainsi que le ton de sa voix. Il était plus heureux que gêné.

-«désoler » répondit avec une petite voix Fye

-« uhm » répondit Kurogané en faisant un petit bisou sur le front avant de partir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Fye avait écarquillé les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas a ç...ça, surtout de la part de Kurogané. Il resta quelque minute interdit et porta sa main a son front la où Kurogané lui avait fais un bisou un peu plus tôt. Il redescendit sur terre et rejoignis Kurogané dans la cuisine. Celui-ci avait déjà terminé ne nettoyer le sol et avait fini les petits détails du déjeuner préparé par Fye un peu plus tôt. Fye décida de s'assoir et de ne plus bouger. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises et que Kurogané soit en colère à cause de lui. Fye regardé Kurogané finir les petits détails du petit déjeuner. « Ce qu'il peut être maniaque » pensa Fye en regardant Kurogané s'acharné sur quelque petit détails. Fye remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas cette facette de la personnalité de Kurogané.

Kurogané était descendu en quatrième vitesse après ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas réfléchis c'était venu naturellement. Lorsqu'il entendit Fye descendre il c'était attendu au pire : moquerie et surnoms en tout genre. Mais non rien du tout. Fye c'était assis tranquillement sur la chaise sagement sans broncher, sans le moindre sourire moqueur. Kurogané en fut surprit, « alors comme ca il peut être calme quand il veut celui la » pensa Kurogané. Kurogané surveillé discrètement Fye derrière son épaule, on ne savait jamais, on est jamais trop prudent. Mais finalement cette petite surveillance n'aura servit a rien. En effet Fye est resté tout calme ce qui étonna Kurogané au plus au point. Kurogané mit le petit déjeuner sur la table et celui-ci ce passa dans le plus grand silence. On entendait juste les couverts s'entrechoquer. Pendant Kurogané fit la vaisselle, Fye parti prendre sa douche. Là Kurogané ce dit qu'il avait peu être fait une petite erreur. Il était persuadé que Fye allait mettre des heures à prendre sa douche. Pour passer le temps après la vaisselle il alluma donc la télé et attendit. Mais il fut surpris de voir Fye descendre 5 minutes après qu'il avait allumé la télé. Fye c'était dépêché dans la salle de bain, il ne voulait pas trop faire attendre Kurogané alors il se dépêchait de se laver, il fit bien attention a bien se sécher les cheveux et a s'habiller correctement. Lorsqu'il redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard Kurogané était devant la télé.

Kurogané avait vu que Fye était redescendu de la douche, et donc il monta prendre la sienne sans même échanger un regard, ni même un mot avec Fye. Fye allait vraiment déprimer : Kurogané lui faisait la tête. Il ne voulait pas de ca, il voulait que...que ca se passe comme a l'hôpital, il voulait être dans les bras de Kurogané. Il se dit que peut être Kurogané ne l'aimait pas, en faite Kurogané n'avait jamais rien dis a ce sujet. Cette constatation fit très mal a Fye, il cru même que son cœur allait étouffer. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire. Devrait-il rentré dans son appartement ? Rester et faire comme si de rien était ? Ou s'enfuir peut être ? Il était totalement perdu. Entre temps Kurogané était redescendu et avait vu le petit manège de Fye, il lisait très clairement en lui, il voyait qu'il doutait, qu'il était…abattu. Mais pourquoi ? « Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ce crétin de blond ? » se demanda Kurogané. Fye n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Kurogané, il était trop plonger dans sa réflexion. Kurogané décida de ramener ce crétin de blond à la réalité avant qu'il ne se fasse pas trop de film, en espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà fait. Il décida de s'assoir a coter de Fye dans le canapé en espérant que ce mouvement fasse revenir Fye a la réalité. Mais rien n'y fais Fye ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, il était vraiment trop plonger dans ses pensée. Kurogané observa 5 minutes Fye qui avait l'aire en plein combat intérieur. « Qu'est ce que ce blond imagine encore ? » pensa Kurogané. Kurogané était un peu, euh non vraiment inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu Fye dans cet état. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il dise quelque chose. Il opta pour la manière forte, enfin manière forte, façons de parler. Il réfléchit encore deux seconde, savait-on jamais. Sans crier garde, il prit Fye dans ses bras. Fye sursauta et voulu ce défaire de l'étreinte, il était perdu, il ne savait plus. Quand il remarqua que c'était Kurogané il arrêta de se défaire de l'étreinte et se calma.

Kurogané avait remarqué que Fye ce débattait sans doute que le retour a la réalité était un peu trop violent. Mais Fye se calma peu de temps après, il avait surement du reprendre conscience de la où il était et avec qui. Fye posa sa tête sur le torse de Kurogané et s'accrocha discrètement au t-shirt de ce dernier. Kurogané remarqua le geste mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Fye était un peu rassuré de voir que Kurogané n'était pas si en colère que ca finalement. Mais quand à son projet de partir il abandonna tout de suite, si il le faisait il allait tout simplement ce faire tuer ! Bref il ne voulait plus penser a ca, il était dans les bras de Kurogané alors il s'en contenter, même si il savait que c'était par pur amitié et peut être par pitié, ca c'est ce que Fye croyait. Face à cette constatation Fye serra un peu plus le t-shirt de Kurogané. Celui-ci remarqua le geste et regarda Fye qui avait caché sa tête dans le torse de Kurogané. Kurogané se dit qu'il en avait pour un moment à rester ainsi, mais bon il n'allait pas dire que c'était désagréable, c'était bien le contraire. Il apprécier grandement d'avoir Fye dans ses bras. Il profita de ce moment, il en savourait chaque minute. Pour Fye c'était un peu pareil, il pourrait rester des heures ainsi. Fye était tellement bien, c'était tellement reposant et relaxant qu'il commencer à s'endormir. En même temps il c'était réveiller de bonne heure, Il voulait faire une surprise a Kurogané et lui préparé un bon petit déjeuner. Ca avait plutôt mal tourné, Fye n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Enfin peu importe, c'était passer maintenant, il devait penser a autre chose. Il pensait vraiment trop ca le fatiguer plus qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, il voulait résister encore pour profiter encore plus de la présence de Kurogané. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses Kurogané, prit dans un élan de tendresse, se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Là Fye était sur qu'il allait s'endormir plus vite que prévu. En même temps il n'allait pas dire à Kurogané d'arrêter, c'était tout de même agréable. Donc il ne dit rien et profita de ce moment. La pression sur le t-shirt de Kurogané se fit moindre, un peu surpris Kurogané baissa la tête et vit que Fye c'était assoupi. Kurogané le regarda tendrement, même Fye endormi il ne cessa pas de caresser ses cheveux, il l'est trouva vraiment doux, très agréable au touché. Il aimerait tant lui dire mais il n'était pas sur, il doutait, il n'était pas des sentiments de Fye, mais en même vu la position il n'y avait pas trop a transiger. Et puis si Fye ne l'aimait pas ne serai-ce qu'un minimum il ne dormirait pas sur lui aussi tranquillement. Il devait prendre l'initiative, sinon ils seraient toujours au même point. « C'est vraiment trop compliquer, une vrai prise de tête » ce dit Kurogané. Et il n'aimait pas quand les choses étaient compliquées. Il avait prit une résolution, il allait tout avouer à Fye. D'accord mais il dormait, il va juste attendre que Fye se réveille. Pour passer le temps il se mit à regarder la télé. Il la regardé sans vraiment la voir, il imaginer toute les possibilités possible : que Fye le rejette, qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il soit dégouter…et que lui aussi soit amoureux. Le temps passa, une heure peut être, et Fye fini par se réveiller, doucement comme a son habitude. Kurogané le remarqua et l'observa se réveiller comme un gosse, toujours en se frottant les yeux. Kurogané attendit que Fye se réveille complètement avant de lui dire. Il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre alors il avait décidé d'utiliser la manière Kurogané : être direct. Lorsque Kurogané eu la conviction que Fye était bien réveiller il parla :

-« je t'aime » dis Kurogané en regardant Fye. Celui-ci resta interdit et écarquilla les yeux. Il se dit qu'il devait rêver.

-« hein ? » répondit Fye d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-« je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi » répondit Kurogané calmement. Fye mis un peu de temps a réalisé ce que Kurogané lui avait dit. Il l'ai…l'aimé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé de tels mots de la part de Kurogané. Face au silence Fye, Kurogané du se résoudre : Fye ne l'aimait pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'il penser jusqu'à ce que Fye parla

-« tu…tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda timidement Fye sans regarder Kurogané. Il appréhendait la réponse de Kurogané.

-« oui » répondit Kurogané toujours aussi calme et en regardant toujours Fye.

-« je…je…t'ai…t'aime aussi » dit Fye en rougissant jusqu'a la pointe des cheveux. Il n'osa pas regarder Kurogané, il avait…il avait peur de voir sa réaction. Il attendait, pour lui il semblé que des heures était passé. Quand a Kurogané il n'en revenait pas. Fye l'aimait lui aussi en retour, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était au comble du bonheur, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer. Il regarda Fye, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il avait toujours la tête baisser, les joues toujours un peu rouge, il avait remarqué que Fye c'était un peu reculer. Quand il vit ca il avait l'impression de le perdre. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et pris Fye dans ses bras. Fye s'accrocha au t-shirt de Kurogané, il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, il voulait rester avec lui encore, encore et encore. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Mais c'est Kurogané qui rompu le contact, enfin rompre ce contact pour en crée un autre.

Kurogané se détacha un peu de Fye et posa doucement et tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Fye. Fye un peu surpris ne bougea pas et ce laissa faire par Kurogané qui avait sans doute un peu plus d'expériences. Mais pour tout les deux ce moment était vraiment agréable, rien que ce petit contact les faisaient frissonner. Kurogané se releva pour voir la réaction de Fye. Celui-ci était un peu déçu, c'était déjà fini. Fye pris l'initiative il passa ces bras autour des épaules de Kurogané et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurogané doucement, tendrement. Kurogané ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part de Fye. Il profita de son contact. Il espérait que cela dure longtemps ou alors qu'il arrive encore et encore. Kurogané renversa Fye sur le canapé. Fye se laissa faire, il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Kurogané embrassa Fye un peu plus fougueusement vu que ce dernier n'émettait aucune protestation. Fye caressa la nuque de Kurogané ce qui eu pour effet de faire frisonne se dernier. Kurogané n'en resta pas en reste et déposa de petit bisous dans le cou de Fye, ce dernier frissonna et s'accrocha au t-shirt de Kurogané. Ce dernier fut content de voir la réaction qu'il provoqué et recommença a embrasser le cou de Fye. Fye frissonna encore plus, il en voulait plus, il était frustré. Kurogané passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il déboutonna la chemise de Fye. Celui-ci frissonné de plus en plus tant d'impatience que de plaisir et également un peu de froid. Kurogané embrassa le torse de Fye avec attention il voulait tout découvrir de Fye. Fye était vraiment impatient il voulait que Kurogané aille plus vite. Il allait parler quand Kurogané attrapa un de ses tétons avec sa bouche, cela le stoppa dans son élan. Il se cambra. Kurogané était content de voir les réactions qu'il provoqué chez Fye. Il continua dans la lancé, il ouvrit le pantalon de Fye. Celui-ci tremblé d'impatience. Kurogané le remarqua mais il voulait prendre son temps, il voulait faire ça bien. Il ne chercha pas a trop trainé non plus, il passa sa main dans le pantalon de Fye, il caressa furtivement la verge de Fye. Fye gémie doucement face a ce léger contact. Kurogané regardait tout les expressions de Fye, il n'en perdait pas une miette. Il se décida quand même a passa a la vitesse supérieur il ne voulait pas que Fye s'impatient trop. Il caressa avec plus d'instance le membre de Fye. Celui-ci se cambra et gémi de plaisir. Kurogané enleva le pantalon de Fye et le calçons de ce dernier. Fye en profita pour retirait le t-shirt de Kurogané, il pensa « il est bien fait ». Fye caressa le torse de Kurogané furtivement, délicatement. Kurogané frissonna au contact de Fye. Kurogané passa sa main sur le membre tendu de Fye. Celui ce cambra. Kurogané descendis sur le torse de Fye il s'attarda un peu sur le nombril de Fye, il joua avec, il le lécha, le suçota. Fye gémi et bougea entre les mains de Kurogané. Kurogané plaqua le bassin de Fye sur le canapé et pris le membre de ce dernier en bouche. Fye gémi violement et plaça ses mains sur la tête de Kurogané. Kurogané commença à faire de lent va et viens sur la verge de Fye. Ce dernier rougit et gémi fortement. Il insistait Kurogané à aller plus vite. Kurogané ne se fit pas prier et accéléra ses caresses buccales sur le membre de Fye. Fye gémi de plus belle, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec ce rythme là.

-« Kuro...ah... are…arrête...ah…je...je vais…venir » gémis Fye. Kurogané n'arrêta pas bien au contraire il redoubla ses efforts, il voulait donner du plaisir a Fye. Il continua ses caresses bocal tout en regardant Fye. Il était magnifique, les joues rouge, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux à demi fermé. Il était une vraie invitation au viol. Mais Kurogané savait se contrôler. Il senti Fye se contracter et il le senti se déverser dans sa bouche. Fye était très gêné il avait joui dans la bouche de Kurogané. Il avait trop honte, il se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

-« par…pardon » dit Fye d'une petite voix. Kurogané ne dit rien et embrassa le cou de Fye tendrement, il n'avait pas a s'excusé, il avait exprès pour qu'il vienne. Il voulait que Fye prenne du plaisir, il voulait être celui qui donnerai du plaisir à Fye. Il voulait être le seul à faire ca, a le toucher. Il se découvrit une nature jalouse qu'il ne se savait pas, ca prouver seulement qu'il tenait énormément a lui. Il en était heureux.

-« c'est rien ne t'excuse pas » répondit Kurogané tendrement en enlevant les mains de Fye qui empêché d'admiré le visage de Fye. Fye se laissa faire et acquiesça de la tête. Kurogané se leva sous la stupéfaction de Fye. Mais Kurogané se le leva et porta Fye comme on porterait une princesse. Fye remarqua que Kurogané se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se détendit et se pelotonna contre Kurogané. Kurogané ne voulais pas faire _ça_ sur le canapé comme ca, il voulait faire ça bien dans un lit. Il voulait que sa soit…uhm…comment, bien, parfait ce mot parait peu être plus juste. Donc Kurogané avait dans ses bras un Fye en tenu d'Aden. Pendant qu'il était dans les bras de Kurogané, Fye pensa. Il ne voulait pas que d'autre homme le touche et il ne voulait surtout pas que d'autre homme touche son Kuro-sama. Il rougit plus a cette idée, il était jaloux et pas qu'un peu il faudra qu'il pense à se contrôler sur ce point. Il ne veut pas voir son Kurogané s'enfuir car il serai trop jaloux. Lorsque Fye sortit de ses petites pensées ce fut pour voir qu'il était arrivé devant la chambre de Kurogané. Ce dernier entra dedans et posa Fye très délicatement, comme si il était une fleur fragile, sur son lit. Fye se laissa faire sans quittait les yeux de Kurogané. Il sourit doucement envoyant comment agissait Kurogané avec lui, il était très chanceux, mais surtout très heureux. Ca fait des années qu'il n'avait pas était heureux ainsi. Enfin il n'allait pas penser a ca dans un moment pareil, il savait, il allait se concentré sur Kurogané et sur seulement lui, rien que lui. Kurogané regarda Fye, pour lui il était parfait, magnifique. Il se plaça au-dessus de Fye. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, Fye répondait à son baiser et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kurogané. Kurogané, tout en embrassant Fye, alla caresser le membre de Fye qui se réveilla sous les intentions de Kurogané. Fye gémis dans la bouche de Kurogané. Toujours tout en embrassant Fye, Kurogané descendis plus bas et caressa la partie la plus intime de Fye. Fye frémis, c'était la premier fois pour lui, il savait que ca ne se passerai pas sans douleur. Kurogané savait que le début n'allait pas être sans douleur alors il allait tout faire pour au moins la diminuer. Kurogané tendit la main et pris le tube de lubrifiant qu'il y avait dans le tiroir. Il en mit sur ses doigts. Il pénétra Fye doucement d'un doigt, il sentit Fye se contracter. Fye attendait avec appréhension la suite, il savait pertinemment que sa allait faire mal, mais il voulait faire qu'un avec Kurogané, il le voulait tellement. Kurogané embrassé le cou de Fye pour essayer le détendre et cela sembla marché, Fye se détendit peu à peu. Après ce constat il introduit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Fye. Fye se recrispa mais les petites attentions de Kurogané le fit se détendre. Kurogané vit que Fye se détendit, ses petites attention faisait effet. Alors il se mit à faire de petit mouvement de ciseaux dans le corps de Fye. Fye fini par ce détendre et par même apprécier les gestes que Kurogané faisait en lui. Kurogané pris ca comme un signal et enduisit son membre de lubrifiant. IL retira ses doigts et embrassa fougueusement Fye tout le pénétrant doucement. Fye se crispa et agrippa les épaules lorsque Kurogané le pénétra, ca faisait mal. Kurogané attendait tant bien que mal, Fye était vraiment serré. Kurogané décida d'essayer de le détendre en l'embrassant le cou, il avait remarqué que c'était un point sensible chez lui. Cela fessa son effet et Fye fini par ce détendre et donna le signal a Kurogané qu'il pouvait bouger. Kurogané ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença a bougé d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. La suite fut une danse avec un concert de gémissement. Ils se libéraient ensemble dans un profond soupir d'extase. Kurogané s'allongea sur le lit et Fye se pelotonna contre lui. Ils étaient tout les deux repu d'amour. Kurogané se mit a caressé les cheveux de Fye, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêché en même temps ils étaient vraiment doux, soyeux, comment s'en empêcher ? Fye soupira d'aise au touché de Kurogané, il aimait bien quand il lui caressait les cheveux, c'était agréable, reposant. Fye dessina des dessins aléatoires sur le torse de Kurogané. C'était un moment vraiment agréables, très reposant pour les deux. Si reposant qu'ils finirent tout les deux par s'endormir. Ils se réveillèrent, ils avaient faim : le sport de chambre plus la sieste sa creuse. Fye sourit face à ce constat. Kurogané le regarda et lui fit un bisou sur le front. Cela eu pour effet de faire sourit encore plus Fye. Kurogané le regarda et il vit pour la première fois un vrai sourit sur le visage de Fye, il en était vraiment heureux et il se permit lui aussi. Fye fut surpris de voir un sourire sur le visage de Kurogané, cela le rendais encore plus heureux. Fye rougit un peu et fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Kurogané. Ce dernier parut un peu surprit mais ne dit rien, il était content de voir que Fye prennent des initiatives. Fye parla :

-« On devrait peut être allé manger, non ? » demanda Fye.

-« Uhm t'as raison » répondit Kurogané

-« Mais…euh…je peu prendre une douche avant » dit Fye en rougissant un peu.

-« Uhm, moi aussi je dois en prendre une alors allons-y » dit Kurogané en se levant.

-« Ah, mais… euh » dis Fye en rougissant.

-« Uhm ?» répondit Kurogané qui était déjà dans la salle de bain.

« Non rien j'arrive » dit Fye, il se leva et eu un petit gémissement plaintif, les effets secondaire. Mais il arriva tout de même à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il arriva Kurogané était déjà sous la douche, Fye le rejoignit. Il se lava, il n'osait pas regarder Kurogané. Il se lava rapidement et alla s'habillé. Kurogané lui ne se gêné pas, il maté littéralement Fye. Kurogané alla aussi s'habillé toujours en regardant Fye. Fye allait sortir quand Kurogané l'interpella.

-« Fye » appela doucement Kurogané

-« Oui ?» répondit Fye en se retournant vers Kurogané.

-« Tes cheveux » dit Kurogané.

-« Mes cheveux ? » répondit Fye un peu surprit il ne voyait où Kurogané voulait en venir.

-« Ils sont mouillés » répondit Kurogané le plus simplement du monde. Fye se toucha les cheveux.

-« Ah oui désoler je n'ai pas fait attention, je vais les sécher tout de suite. » Fye alla dans la salle de bain et pris une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux le tout sous le regard de Kurogané. Après cela fait ils descendirent tout les deux dans la cuisine pour se sustenter. Kurogané cuisina quelque chose de rapide et Fye mit la table, ensuite il attendit sagement sur une chaise. Ils mangèrent tout les deux tranquillement dans une ambiance agréable avec une conversation à bâton rompu. Cela était un agréable moment pour tout les deux. Tout ce passait pour le mieux lorsque Kurogané parla.

-« C'est moi le donneur » dit Kurogané en regardant Fye. Fye lâcha ses couverts sous la surprise.

-« Tu es quoi ? » demanda Fye en regardant Kurogané sévèrement.

-« C'est moi le donneur, c'est pour ca que je pouvais pas venir te voir avant. » répondit Kurogané en regardant Fye. Fye se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

-« Pour…Non mais pourquoi t'as fait ca » explosa Fye Kurogané se leva et prit Fye dans ses bras. Celui-ci se débâti.

-« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi » dit Fye en se débâtant. Kurogané sera un peu plus Fye contre lui.

-« Parce que je t'aime je ne veux pas te perdre » dit Kurogané toujours en serrant fortement Fye contre lui. A ces mots Fye arrêta de bouger. Kurogané ne bougea pas pour autant et garda Fye toujours contre lui. Il agrippa doucement le t-shirt de Kurogané. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kurogané l'aime à ce point là. Il agrippa plus fortement le t-shirt de Kurogané, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Kurogané se fit plus tendre et relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exercé sur le corps de Fye, il se mit également a lui caresser les cheveux. Ce geste a eu pour effet d'apaiser Fye. Fye parla d'une petite voix

-« Désoler, je n'aura pas du te crier dessus alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

-« C'est rien je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit doucement et tendrement Kurogané. Pour seul geste Fye se colla plus a Kurogané.

-« Je t'aime » Dit doucement Fye.

-« Je t'aime aussi » répondit Kurogané en déposant un baiser sur le front de Fye.

Quelques semaines plus tard : 

Si on passé devant une agence immobilière on pouvait y voir un petit appartement à vendre. Après tout ces événements et toutes les déclarations avait décidé les deux amoureux a emménagé ensemble. Fye ne voulais plus lâcher Kurogané et Kurogané ne pouvais se passer de Fye. Il former vraiment un très beau couple.

**FIN**

_Ayame-yui._


End file.
